Proms not that bad after all
by crazychick103
Summary: Finally Prom, what all the seniors have been waiting for! there last chance to say goodbye or good ridence?Will blair finally except serenas apology or will she move on without her best friend?


**Sightings**

B and N going shopping at Barneys for prom. S lying around her house hoping someone will call. D trying to write poems about V. You know you love new Yorkers.

**Hey you peeps,**

This is my first REAL story so hope you like it!

**OH MY GOSH picky picky picky!**

Blair Waldorf stood there picking through dresses slowly checking them out. Nate stood there rolling his eyes hoping she would just pick a dress so they can go home and do it. Every time she looked like she was going to grab it, she just flipped past it. He was bored and couldn't stand going shopping with her, but if he didn't, she would whine and cry and give him that cute little poutie face of hers and he just couldn't resist. Oh, he hated his hormones!

"**Oh look Nate what about this one?"** She pointed to a classy black dress it was slim and strapless; he loved her shoulders so he said yes, but he also wanted to get out of there. She told him to wait by the door while she got fitted in the dress, he wanted to go in there with her but he decided to wait for that later.

She came out looking fantastic as ever, with the dress fitting her body shape perfectly and her beautiful long brown hair going down her back making her look like a model ready to win first place.

"**Wow, you look gorgeous!"** Nate said looking her up and down, come on, he pleaded in his head. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'm ready to go, aren't you?"

She smiled at him, "**Let me look for some shoes and then we will go, ok?"**

Oh, great, he thought, maybe I can change her mind, but before he could say anything she was off to the shoe section.

**Serena's House**

"**Ugh," **Serena whined. She was lying flat on her stomach on her bed, with her arms and legs spread out every where. She was watching an exercising show so she can exercise and get back to her slim self but she was tired and worn out in just five minutes.

"**Serena dear,"** Her mom poked her head in, she was a scary sight, she had green stuff on her face and her hair was full of perfectly lined curlers in her hair. She was going to a club called Webster Hall with some friends**," Don't forget that the prom is in two weeks you need to get a dress and some shoes, and pick the hair style you want so I can tell Pierre what you are looking at."**

"**Mom, I KNOW that the prom is in two weeks and I KNOW I need to do all these things before then, but look at me I'm totally losing my body and I have no friends because of just one particular person, and no one, I mean NO ONE has asked me to the prom, yet."**

"**Well, maybe you should call Jason and ask him to come up for the prom and go with him?"** She said and with that she stalked out of the room.

She does have a point, she thought, as she watched the lady doing Pilates. She grabbed the phone and dialed a long distance number, a number that she has never called in about two years!

**Poems release the mind**

Dan sat at his desk, writing, scribbling, crumbling, and trash. He has been stuck here for hours; he missed Vanessa so much that he couldn't even write a poem! Vanessa had left to go visit her parents in Alaska, her parents decided to move to Alaska because they said that the Alaska people went fishing by putting a hole in the ice where water was underneath, they thought THAT was art. He always knew her parents were hippy, art freaks but he didn't know that they were THAT weird.

"**Dan,"** His little sister Jennifer, also known as jenny, opened the door,"** It looks like you have mail."** She walked over to him lazily and set a postcard on the desk and walked out.

He looked down at the postcard, it read…

**Hey Dan baby, how are you? I have missed you so much! If you got this I'm very surprised because I swear we are in the middle of no where! Mom and dad have met a lot of people out here, I tried to talk to them but most of them don't speak English. Mom said she knows what they are saying because she can read lips, dad says he can understand them because he can put syllables together, ya, I know weird but oh well. Alright I have to go they are going to try and teach me how to fish out of an ice hole. Love ya **

**Oh and by the way, can you turn my film in? Love ya!**

**Vanessa**

Dan put the post card up to his chest "**I love you so much, Vanessa,"** He said out loud,"** I wish you were here right now."**

**Barney's…Blair and Nate**

Yes, he thought, we are finally done! Blair and Nate stood in line at the counter, but the problem was he had to wait in the long line; a lot of the seniors were coming here to get the dresses or tuxedoes for the prom. Thank goodness he had gotten his earlier or Blair would spend another three hours looking for him one.

"**Oh, these are pretty."** Blair said smiling up at Nate as she held dangly diamond earrings. Wow, he is so gorgeous I love his green eyes! She wanted to squeal; ever since she and Nate got together she has been way happier. And plus, he is the guy she is planning on losing her virginity to. Finally, it was there turn in line, she paid for all of her things and then they walked out the double doors. Nate called a taxi and they headed toward Blair's place, a luxury apartment building. She opened the door that led straight into the living room, the beautiful room that shown so much light from the wall full of large sized windows that showed the city of New York. The house was practically all white carpet except the bathroom and kitchen area. She and Nate headed toward her bedroom, which was the master suit. She had convinced her mom into switching rooms with her, her moms bedroom is a little bit smaller than this one but the master suit was huge and had a bigger closet, which she needed.

Blair kicked off her shoes and went over to the closet and started to hang up her dress, Nate was lying on the bed watching her, and he was waiting for her to come and leap into his arms and take off his shirt or maybe hers?

"**Ugh, I'm so tired!"** She protested. Not a good sign, Nate thought, that means she is not in the mood for anything, Serena was ALWAYS in the mood for something, he thought. Ever since Serena and Nate lost their virginity to each other back in the tenth grade, they have been really close, as for Blair she was so angry with Serena that she demanded for everyone that was her friend not to talk to Serena what so ever. Even Nate agreed out of all people, he loved Blair, even though she was spoiled and very demanding he still loved her. He always secretly thought about ten years from now, Blair always talks about, but he acts like he doesn't know what the future brings.

**Serena's SHOPPING time**

Serena got out of the taxi in front of the French doors of Barney's. It was her favorite place to shop, among other girls. She and Blair always went shopping here together, WHEN they were friends once upon a time. Blair ridiculously humiliated Serena in front of the WHOLE school by telling everyone what an out cast she was for being kicked out of her boarding school. Serena didn't want anyone to know about that, which seriously cost her reputation to go down the drain. So since the ninth graders are making up some weird rumors, like they always do, and spreading them around the school it was hard not to avoid dirty looks and whispering. Which now that this has been going on for weeks since she has been back from Europe, she was use to all the criticism. She walked in and immediately saw the two worst rumor makers of the ninth grade, Jessica and Isabel. Serena quickly hid behind some big shelves until the two girls finally stepped out of the store.

"**Thank gosh!"** she smiled she was starting to enjoy dodging and hiding it was fun.

"**Serena, what are _you_ doing here?"** Came a sarcastic voice. Oh, great, she thought, they have finally caught the me. She turned around to see one of Blair's newly friends that just moved from LA, California. She was tall with long blonde hair, she had on the cutest skirt and a skin tight V neck shirt that showed her fashionable belly button ring, Claudia Simons was her name, and she was nasty to girls she DIDN'T like.

"**What do you mean? It's a shopping place is it not?"** Serena demanded, trying not to start anything that she knew would end up into a cat fight.

"**WELL…only the GOOD kids with friends come here!"**

"**I have friends."** Serena mumbled turning around to a rack full of precious skimpy dresses, not her style, but oh well, she wanted to get away from Claudia.

"**Ha-ha!" **Claudia laughed so loud that everyone's head turned to look in our direction. Now I was defiantly embarrassed. Why do they get a kick out of picking on poor little Serena, she thought as she giggled to herself.

"**If you haven't noticed, you're late to your nail appointment." **Serena pointed out. She remembered the schedule that Blair had planned out for all her friends when something big came up; it used to be Serena and Blair, but now its CLAUDIA and Blair.

"**OH MY GOSH!" **She nearly screamed,"** Oh well, bye Se-re-na!" **She made sure that she put my name in a nasty form before she nearly jogged out of the store.

"**Do you need any help?" **A woman clerk said walking up with a big smile on her face. Perfect timing, Serena thought sarcastically.

"**As a matter of fact, I do!"**

**The Prom Day**

Every one was so excited that night and nervous. Blair sat at the salon biting her perfectly manicure nails as the hair stylist did her hair.

"**Blair, stop that! You're making ME nervous!"** Claudia whined, as she sat next to Blair getting her hair done and a massage on her legs.

"**I can't help it, I'm so nervous! I hope Nate is getting ready! Why am I so nervous? Can I have a foot massage?"** Blair stammered. A lady came over and started to rub cream on her legs and started to massage.

"**Blair, you're never nervous! Why are you so nervous? Everything is going to be fine I promise, ok?" **Claudia said relaxing finally, making Blair relax is going to be the hardest thing in the world.

"**But what if Serena's dress is prettier than mine? What if someone else is wherein the same dress?" **Blair became tenser.

"**You know what you need?" **Claudia said.

"**What?" **Blair asked curiously finally calming down a little by the question.

"**Nate!"**

Blair grabbed her cell and called Nate and talked with him the whole entire time they were at the salon. Blair was finally calming down when she said good bye to him and hung up.

"**Done." **Said the lady.

**Serena and Jason getting ready to take pictures**

Serena's mom would not stop taking pictures of her and Jason. Her mom made them drive out to the beach at sunset to take like a hundred pictures of the two of them. Serena kept looking up at Jason's adorable face, he was liking this a lot, she thought, his arm is so tight around my waist. Jason was a nineteen year old graduate. Handsome guy with strong muscles, just the guy she needs! Jason and her met in the boarding school she horribly got kicked out of, he was always on her side about things so he tried to persuade the principal to keep me in school, but it didn't work, he was furious! Serena hated talking about her getting kicked out it was really bad.

"**SMILE!"** Her mother said for the hundredth time that evening. She looked down at her cell phone five till eight it read.

"**My were going to be late! Can we please go now?"**

"**Oh, of course! Don't want to be the last there so everyone can stare at beauty and the beast!" **Jason laughed with my mom, while I stood there staring at them both. Oh my gosh, I feel like I'm eight again!

**FINALLY prom at last!**

Everyone had just started to arrive when Blair and Nate got there, Vanessa had come back and she and Dan stood at the far corner kissing and laughing. Serena and Jason sat at one of the round tables holding hands and catching up on the latest. All the other senior girls and boys were either sitting and talking or dancing on the dance floor.

Nate was so stunned by Serena's beauty; she was wearing a white shimmer dress with straps. Her long blonde hair was up in a bun that had been worked on and she sat there with another guy laughing and looking like she was having a great time. A ting of jealousy hit Nate. Weird, he thought, I felt nothing for her before. Blair could see him staring at Serena, err! She thought evilly, how dare him!

"**Nate!" **She elbowed him.

"**What,"** He said now looking down at his beautiful mate, wondering what he ever saw in Serena, when all he wanted was standing in front of him. But that thought still didn't stick with his hormones!

After hours of Blair watching Nate drool of Serena, she fled to the bathroom to prepare to either throw up or cry to death.

Serena sat there by her self now, waiting for Jason to get back with the drinks. She started wondering if maybe she and Jason could start something? She didn't know. She looked up to see the person who she least likely wanted to see, Nate, coming toward her. This is my chance, she thought, and then she took off to go find Jason, leaving Nate in a saddened state. She stepped around the corner to find a horrifying sight, Jason was sitting at the bar giving HER drink to a girl! He was now flirting and grabbing her hand and laughing. She could feel the hot tears running down her face; she quickly headed for the bathroom before anyone could see her in this condition.

Blair stared at the mirror; she could feel another set of fresh tears trying to escape. She heard the door opened and tried her best to hold them back, until she saw Serena coming into the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She saw Blair but didn't care she went straight to the mirror and started hysterically crying. Blair was not in the mood to point fingers and laugh or she did not want any conflict, she felt a lot better with Serena. The girls both stood there and cried; finally Serena couldn't hold it in much longer.

"**Why do you hate me? Why do you do the best you can in to trying to kill my life?"** She now stared at Blair, her face was soaked with tears but she was done crying she wanted to know why Blair hated her.

"**Serena, when you were in Europe I sent you a letter every week and you only sent ONE. At that time in life I needed you more that anything and anyone and you didn't even care!"** Blair was now starting to get snobby and couldn't resist any longer.

"**Blair…"** Serena looked down now; she now knew Blair was so mad at her. She and Blair were best friends, she had told Blair when they were little that no matter where I am or who I'm with I will always be there for you. That echoed in Serena's mind for a couple of minutes. She could feel Blair's staring at her. Finally, Serena repeated what her mind was now saying.

"**No matter where I am or who I'm with I will always be there for you**, **do you remember that? I held that to my heart, and yes I got your letters but I sent back but they told me one only got through, they were having problems with shipping mail."** Serena said, she saw Blair's face fall. Blair nearly stumbled toward her; she wrapped her up into a hug. Serena tightly hugged Blair back. After about ten seconds fresh tears had already emerged.

"**Lets fix are make-up and get out of here."** Blair suggested. Both girls took out there make-up bag and put on a fresh face and headed out the door. They saw Nate sitting by himself at the table watching the people dance and Jason was sitting by himself looking for Serena. Serena and Blair went to the bar and order two strawberry wine glasses.

"**Let's make a toast!" **Serena said.

"**Yes, let's."**

Then the girls both said clanking their glasses together,"** TO COLLEGE!"**

**Hey you guys, **

**This is my first story I hoped you liked it there will be a continue… **

**Thanks for ready**


End file.
